


Hunghong, Hree Hyes Old

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, Cute Kids, Gen, Halloween, How Do I Tag, Lollipops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hoseok (who is not a kid because he's 5, by the way) is lost during his Halloween journey. He finds a kid in vampire coat that is lost too so, as a big, responsible boy, he takes it upon himself to find their way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm too late for Halloween.

Hoseok stomps his way down the empty street. He drags a kid behind him; a kid that he doesn’t even know but he knows is lost too.

“Ar hoo hur werl going koo ghe rhaight way?” the kid, who is wearing a vampire coat and sucking a lollipop, asks.

Hoseok guesses that the kid is asking if they’re going to the right way, so he nods, lying. He has learned that as the older one, he has to keep the younger one from panicking at times like this. Kids are prone to panicking. Meanwhile, Hoseok is _not_ a kid. He is five. Five is a big number. Five takes up all of the fingers in one hand. He is an adult.

“’Kay,” the kid says, not sounding even a bit troubled with the fact that they are both lost.

Hoseok realizes that they have been walking in circles. No matter how far they’ve walked, they keep finding the same garden over and over again, with blue flowers and a gazebo. Hoseok makes sure that they take different turns every time, but there's still no way out. It's like they are stuck in a labyrinth.

This time, Hoseok takes left turns.

“What’s your name?” Hoseok asks, taking his first left turn after passing the garden.

“Hunghong, hree hyes old,” the kid answers.

Hoseok turns to look at the kid, scowling. “What?”

“Hunghong, hree hyes old,” the kid repeats.

Hoseok groans and pulls the lollipop out of the kid’s mouth. “Doesn’t your mom tell you that talking while eating is bad?”

Hyungwon stares at his lollipop with terrified eyes. His face turns pale. “I’m sorry,” he says, “Don’t throw it away? Please?”

Hoseok huffs. “But you should stop eating it while talking, okay?”

Hyungwon nods. “Please, that’s my only lollipop,” he pleads with his big eyes staring at Hoseok.

Hoseok briefly thinks that Hyungwon is like the plush bunny that he has at home. He feels like squeezing Hyungwon’s cheeks or hugging him tight. Hoseok frowns at his own thought. Hyungwon is _not_ his plush bunny. His plush bunny is _his favorite_. Hoseok hands the lollipop and starts walking again, still dragging the kid. “Your name?” he repeats his question.

“Hyungwon, three years old,” the kid says, holding his lollipop tight in the hand that is not held by Hoseok.

Hoseok leers at Hyungwon. The kid is smiling. “I’m Shin Hoseok,” Hoseok says, trying not to smile too.  
  
“Hoseok,” Hyungwon repeats.  
  
“Hoseok _hyung_ ,” Hoseok corrects, “I’m five. I’m older than you.”

“I’m three,” Hyungwon says.

“I know. That’s why, call me hyung.”

“Hyung,” Hyungwon spells out.

“Yes, good,” Hoseok smiles smugly, a little pride grows in his tiny chest. 

“...won,” Hyungwon adds and then giggles, earning a glare from Hoseok.

Hoseok takes a left turn, and then another left turn. “Do you know where you live?”

“In my house.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. _Kids_ , he huffs. “And where is your house?”

“Next to Minhyuk hyung’s,” Hyungwon answers, waving his lollipop happily.

“I don’t even know who Minhyuk is.” Hoseok takes another left turn and his heart drops. It’s that garden again. He can already see the blue flowers and the gazebo. He picks up the pace, pulling Hyungwon after him in hope that Hyungwon wouldn’t notice that they’re walking in circles. He turns to the right and keeps his pace. Fear is starting to creep up on him.

“Minhyuk hyung is loud,” Hyungwon says as if it helps.

“Where is his house?” Hoseok asks, taking a right turn again, hoping that he will find a crowd in which he will find his mom. Or anyone at all, actually.

“Next to mine,” Hyungwon says with a hint of pride in his voice.

“I _don’t know_ where your house is!” Hoseok snaps.

Hyungwon flinches a bit, probably surprised by Hoseok’s sudden loud voice. “I— I don’t know,” Hyungwon says, sounding very close to tears.

Hoseok sighs, feeling guilty. He stops, turns to face Hyungwon, and pats Hyungwon on the head. Of course Hyungwon doesn’t know where his house is. He is just a _kid_. 

“It’s okay,” Hoseok says. He takes the lollipop from Hyungwon and puts it in Hyungwon’s mouth, “Here, just eat the lollipop, okay? I’ll get us back home.”

Hyungwon nods with the lollipop in his mouth. He doesn’t talk, probably remembering that Hoseok didn’t like it. He just holds Hoseok’s hand tighter and waits for the older to lead him.

Again, Hoseok remembers the plush bunny he has back at home.

Hoseok starts walking again. He turns right and then right again. The gazebo is there again. The blue flowers are there again.

Hoseok drags Hyungwon faster. He turns right, right, right, right. He finds the garden again. He turns left, left, left, left, still the garden again. Thinking that maybe he should try again, he goes left again. And then left, and then left, and then left again. It’s the garden again.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon says finally, taking out his lollipop. “I’m tired.”

Hoseok doesn’t answer. He is shaking all over.

Hyungwon steps forward and takes a peek at Hoseok’s face. Hoseok tries to turn his face away, but Hyungwon already sees him. Hyungwon’s eyes widen in concern and when Hoseok looks down, he squats so he still could see Hoseok’s face.

“Hyung, why are you crying?” Hyungwon asks.

“I’m not,” Hoseok says, trying to wipe his tears. “I’m just— sweating. My eyes are sweating.”

Hyungwon looks confused but then he frowns. “Come here,” he says, standing up and dragging Hoseok to the gazebo. He sits Hoseok there and squats again, trying to look at Hoseok’s face. “Hyung is crying. Why?”

“I’m _not_!” Hoseok insists. “Big boys don’t cry. I’m a big boy. I don’t”— _hiccup—_ “cry.”

“Hyunwoo hyung says it’s okay for big boys to cry, but it’s not okay for big boys to lie,” Hyungwon says, frowning from where he is squatting. “Are you lying, hyung?”

“I’m”— _hiccup_ —“ _not_! I’m just _”—sniffs—_ “I’m just—” Hoseok finally looks up at Hyungwon and the moment he sees those round eyes that remind him of his plush bunny he has _at home_ , he right out wails, “I don’t know where we are and I’m tired and I want my mooooooommmmm~”

Hyungwon is startled by Hoseok’s sudden wail. He then gets up, circling his arms around Hoseok’s neck and patting the 5-years-old’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, Hoseok hyung, it’s okay,” Hyungwon says, probably mimicking the way his mother calms him down. “My daddy will find us, don’t worry, okay?”

“But— But what if— What if he doesn’t?” Hoseok asks in between his sobs.

“He will. He always finds me,” Hyungwon says, rubbing Hoseok’s back. It seems that this is not the first time that Hyungwon is lost. He pulls away a bit, remembering the lollipop he has in his hand, and fidgets a bit before offering it to Hoseok. “Here. It will make hyung feel better.”

Hoseok stares at the lollipop. His cry lessens as he observes the candy.

“It’s good. Really!” Hyungwon says.

“But you only have one.”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “But you need it more.” He pushes it to Hoseok’s lips. “Trust me, it will make you feel better.”

Hoseok looks at the lollipop and slowly opens his mouth. Hyungwon pushes the lollipop into Hoseok’s mouth and he smiles wide. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Hoseok nods slowly.

Hyungwon grins. His stubby fingers reach Hoseok’s face, wiping the tears away. “Don’t cry anymore, okay?”

Hoseok nods again.

Hyungwon smiles contently and hugs Hoseok again. “Let’s just wait here?”

Hoseok nods.

  


  


  


_(Later, Hoseok names his plush bunny ‘Hyungwon’ but nobody needs to know about that. Especially not that kid who lives next to Lee Minhyuk.)_

**Author's Note:**

> (Lol i'm already in my bed and something bugged me so bad and then i realized that i somehow miscalculated their ages but hey this is an au anyway so please forgive me ; v ;)


End file.
